Electrical cords, ropes and the like are used to accomplish a variety of tasks in the home, in industry and business, and on board boats. As used alone herein, the term "cord" is to be understood as generic to electrical cords, ropes and the like.
When not is use, cords are stored. One of the problems with storing cords is that, unless cords are carefully coiled and the coils are fastened together such that they cannot be separated, cords become tangled. The tangling problems of a single cord are compounded when several cords are stored together in the same location since the cords often become tangled with one another. For example, in the home, often a plurality of "extension" electrical cords are stored in a drawer. In such instances, several cords often become tangled together, unless they are separately "coiled" and the coils separately fastened by ties or the like. Similar problems exist when several ropes are stored in a confined area onboard a boat. Also, service and repair personnel have a tangling problem when their work requires that they transport several cords in their service or repair vehicle.
While proposals have been made to alleviate the foregoing problems in general, they have not been particularly successful. Clearly it would be desirable to have available cord holders that prevent tangling and allow cords to be stored in a manner that makes them readily available for use.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved cord holder.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cord holder that is particularly suitable for use in holding and storing electrical cords, ropes and the like.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a cord holder suitable for use in storing cords in a manner that prevents the cords from becoming tangled and makes the cords readily available for use.